


A Family Reunion

by Pyreneese



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kind of Crackish, L's parents - Freeform, Swearing, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreneese/pseuds/Pyreneese
Summary: Everything's pretty shitty in the world and I think we all need some wholesome fun right now. AU where L's parents are alive and well. While he's handcuffed with Light however, L's parents come to visit.
Relationships: Implied L/Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	A Family Reunion

"Kira's killing in the interest of money?" Light asked thoughtfully.

L nodded seriously, carefully balancing his small tower of creamers. He stared at the liquid sloshing in the small containers, drumming his long fingers.

"I agree. It would seem though that Yotsuba Banking would have the most to gain from these deaths. Their stock has tripled since-"

"RYUZAKIIIII-"

L froze, his voice going into a low murmur.

"Oh, shit."

Light stiffened, glancing at the door to see a man and woman sweeping into the room. Watari was behind them, beaming. Light blinked, watching in shock as the woman surged forward, enveloping L. The detective yelped as she pulled him into one of the tightest hugs Light had ever seen. Light paused, quickly doing a double-take. Wait a second, they looked... alike... like... alike-alike... her hair was pitch black, but unlike L's messiness, it was tucked into a neat and intricate braid. They had the same face-shape and although her complexion was healthier, she was still worriedly pale. The only main difference that stopped from being a female version of L were her twinkling, vibrant green eyes. Her eyes met Light's, full of excitement and life.

"Hi! My, well, I guess my codename's Rai," her smile was dazzling, "I'm Ryuzaki's mother."

Oh, yeah, Ryuzaki. Light had been so taken aback that he hadn't realized she'd been completely smothering him, her hug much more like a chokehold, preventing him from getting a word out.

"My son thinks you're Kira," a low voice growled about an inch from Light's ear.

He practically jumped out of his skin, whirling to come face-to-face with the man, his form imposing. He looked much less like L, bright blond hair on the top of his head and strong, broad shoulders, like he could snap Light at any moment. Yet his eyes were a carbon copy of L's cold, analytical grey. They were gunmetal, absolutely terrifying.

"Call me Ryusei," Ryusei's eyes narrowed, "if you're lying and you turn out to be Kira... Bitch, if you so much as look at Ryuzaki even a little murderously-"

"Oh, no!" Light cried out quickly, "I'm not Kira! I-I would never take advantage or mistreat your son... sir..."

Still looking like he was _this_ close to popping Light's head off, he jutted a plastic bag in L's direction. L gasped, somehow managing to escape Rai and taking the bag to unveil a crumb cake.

Ryusei's 'I'm-hiding-in-the-shadows-waiting-to-kill-you' expression never changed even when he spoke. The expression... didn't fit the words...

"Happy Birthday. I love you."

L's cheeks burned a bright red, the only time Light had ever seen color in his cheeks.

"Thank you," he mumbled with the smallest of smiles.

Rai pulled L to his feet with a yelp, lugging him (and Light by extension) towards the door.

"Come on," she chirped, "it's Halloween, your birthday, you can take a day off from the investigation."

"I-I really can't-" L tried piping up.

"Why not?" Ryusei rumbled, and Light could see where L's deep voice came from.

Rai's eyes flickered in disappointment, but she forced a smile.

"Oh... okay... I understand. Are you following up on a lead?"

The detective opened his mouth, closed it and considered. Technically all they could really do was monitor the Yotsuba group as of now. They didn't even know completely if Kira was there or a third party they were hiring. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see his father lean down, whispering into his ear.

"L, we just took an 11 hour flight to get here. The least you can do is spend time with your mother."

That made L start. Damn, he really was being an asshole, wasn't he? He glanced at the ground guiltily, nodding. Satisfied, Ryusei moved back next to Rai.

L met Light's gaze sheepishly.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you with me."

All Light could do was weakly grin while the task force watched on in a stunned silence. Ryusei's death glare shook Light to his core as the older man's gaze traveled to the chain connecting the two.

"You're sleeping with my son?"

"Fully clothed," Light squeaked, shrinking.

Ryusei's nose wrinkled.

"I don't like you."

"Um... well... thank you for your honesty."

They started to walk out of the building together, discussing where they were going to go.

Rai hung back, her eyes going over Light curiously while she grinned at L.

"Fully clothed, hm? It's a shame, not too bad looking. If he turns out not to be Kira, I think you have a keeper on your hands."

Heat rose up Light's neck.

"Mom!" L cried out, mortified.

Rai waved her son off, lovingly kissing L's pale forehead.

L had no idea what to do. He'd completely forgotten the date! There was still so much for the investigation he had to do... but then again... it'd been months since he'd last seen his parents. A part of him had always taken them for granted, but with the Kira case being so dangerous... he faltered. Maybe... maybe he should just enjoy this... he allowed a genuine smile.

It was Halloween so the chain didn't attract as many stares as it normally would. Rai and Ryusei took the boys to a pub, Ryusei eyes never leaving Light, even as he slid next to Rai across from them. While they ate, Rai asked questions about the case, her eyes lit up with intrigue.

"I don't know if it's a weapon or a power yet," L admitted with a sigh.

Rai was practically bouncing, and Light could see a spark of mad-scientist in her eyes.

"Imagine if it was a weapon though!" She squealed, "oh, God, I'd love to get my hands on that, tear it apart, figure out the physics! Would it need a power-source? Does it connect via satellite or some other long-distance connection? I need it," she chuckled a bit crazily.

At Light's... concerned... features, L leaned in to explain.

"Inventor."

He didn't tell Light though that Rai and Watari had known each other for years, even before he was born. She was also one of the establishing founders of Wammy's, but that was more so to build a science lab where she wasn't burning down the house. Ryusei shook his head.

"My money's on supernatural power. There's no way a manmade device could do this."

Rai stuck out her tongue defiantly.

"Pfft, the supernatural? By its very definition, it's not conducive to science. Science can explain anything, we just have to figure it out. Whatever it is, I can't wait to dissect it," as proving her point, she violently stabbed her fork into her crumb-cake.

For the time since Light had met Ryusei, the man cracked a smile. It didn't suit his stoic face, but Light supposed it was caring in its own way.

"Hell, yeah. No one dissects things better than you, Hon. You just get in there and really take a knife to its guts."

Rai's cheeks went into a deep blush as she pecked a kiss on his lips.

L shoved a healthy portion of the crumb-cake into his mouth, his tastebuds melting. It was his favorite. Sweets had such a large part of his life, but nothing compared to Ryusei's cake. He'd traveled the world, and yet it still had a special place in his heart.

Light was staring dejectedly at his own crumb-cake. Ever since meeting L, his strict diet had gone a bit helter-skelter and he was trying to get off the sugar wagon. Ryusei puffed his chest, his voice low.

"Do you not like the cake? It's from my bakery."

Light stared.

"You own a bakery?"

Ryusei gave a short nod.

"Try it. My sweets absolutely kill the competition."

 _Is that literal or metaphorical? I have a sneaking suspicion I'm going to be poisoned._ Light chuckled nervously, but obeyed, delicately tasting the end of his fork.

Holy shit!

It was the best fucking crumb-cake he'd ever had in his damn life. Ignoring social conventions, he sloppily wolfed it into his mouth. L smirked wryly, not bothering to hide his playful taunting. Light rolled his eyes in favor of continuing to eat. Rai and Ryusei continued their debate about supernatural vs manmade amongst themselves, talking animatedly. L took the opportunity to turn slightly towards Light, his voice dropping in volume.

"I apologize for this-"

"Don't," Light's lips tugged upwards, "you're parents are... actually, to be honest, I never even considered what your parents might be like. I always assumed you were an orphan or something like that."

L snorted, running a hand through his tangles.

"Really? Hm. I suppose I can see how you reached that assessment. It's been a long time since I've seen them."

Light tilted his head.

"How come? They seem like such... interesting people."

In truth, he found them fascinating. L, or not, he'd give anything just for an afternoon of picking apart their brains. L's grey eyes twinkled and now Light had a reference to know that that was his mother shining through.

"Interesting is exactly the word to describe them. I don't know, I think I always gravitated towards solving cases myself, and they practically begged me to let Watari come along."

Rai and Ryusei's debate ended and they looked at the 2 genii with wide eyes.

"You want to do something else before the day's over?" Rai chirped.

L hesitated. He'd always thought of them as overbearing, just a little too much to handle. But then he reminded himself that they'd come all the way from England just to see him. Even now, they were watching him with eager eyes, silently begging L to let them into his life. His heart softened.

"Yeah," he said gently, "I'd love to spend some more time with you." Rai cheered, pulling her son into another hug.

L made a muffled sound, waving his arm behind her as if drowning. Rai attacked his forehead with little kisses, squeezing him tightly. She fished out a color-coded itinerary, holding it to her heart as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Great! We've lost so much time already!"

Ryusei nodded seriously, patting L's shoulder fondly. He locked eyes with Light and the boy felt warm for the first time since he was in Ryusei's presence.

"Unless we cut off your arm, I suppose you'll have to come along too," but he said it teasingly, not completely disdainfully (although there still was a trace of 'if you hurt my son, I will murder you and make it look like a goddamn accident').

Light faltered, nodding. Eh, he could get used to it.

"I'd love to," he whispered.


End file.
